


Old School Love

by Alpha_boss233



Series: Jushtin Prompt Requests [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:05:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Prompt Request: Reader/JushtinThe old school tale of a peasent loving a prince, well technically a Queen. You can't help it, there's just something about him.





	Old School Love

You wake up to the same sounds everyday, a busy village with nothing important to do. Rolling over in bed you argue with yourself on different reason why not to get out of bed today. Sure, you could be a helpful member to your community, or you could back to bed. That latter was sounding better by every second. 

You grumbled in frustration once the logical part of your mind reminded gave you a friendly reminder that you have lots of chores to do, chores you put off til now. Rolling over you fall out of bed and land as a heap on the floor. 

Let’s see you only have to wash the laundry, dry the laundry, fold the laundry, figure out how your getting money this week, and use that money to eat food so you don’t die! May as well get started on the day.

The village around the Butterfly Kingdom, the Butterfly Groundlands, didn’t always smell or look good but it was one of the nicer villagers. The roads were slightly beat up but the houses were well constructed and made to protect people from the cold. 

You look around the village, try not to breath in too deeply, and start on your way. 

Jushtin woke up to the peaceful of silence of nothingness, the castle walls were very thick after all. Everyday he had to get out of bed early enough for meetings with the Magical High Commission, make sure all governmental documents are up to date, and check to see if the taxes flow was going smoothly. He would rather be sleeping. 

He rolled over in bed, sinking slightly into the comforter and pulling one of his silk pillows up to cover the side of his face and block out the evil sunlight. But if there was sunlight out that meant that it had to at least be 6:30, and he had to be there for the meeting at 7:00. 

Jumping out of bed he raced to get his clothes on. He quickly bustled around to get everything gathered for the meeting that now started in five minutes. 

Alarmed, he quickly ran out the door.

You sigh as you walk into Butterfly Castle. Your “aunt” had demanded that you bring some of his products to the Royal Butterfly family. Your aunt loved to make linings and with the new Queen, Jushtin, recently being crowned, your aunt had insisted that he would love some new linings for his bed. 

Aunt Delilah had found you when you were a baby, raising you out of the “kindness of her heart”. In truth, you always knew why your aunt adopted you, to have a reason for people to like her better. Aunt Delilah was not a very nice person and would usually use anything she could to have someone like her. 

Personally, you’re a tad it annoyed with Queen Jushtin, he’s only been Queen for two weeks and was already acting out by partying every night! 

One way or another, you walked into the castle with your head held high. The linings were stacked high in a basket making hard to see where you’re going. 

You walk down what you think is the way to the thrown room. You hear the clicking of heels rushing down the hall but you keep walking in hopes that the person will go around you. The heels continue to get closer before you eventually collide with the other person. 

Landing on the floor you drop your linings and the basket rolls over by the distracted stranger. You look up and glare at the person just to stare in shock at who you see. Sitting across from you is none other than Queen Jushtin. 

He sits up and holds his head before looking up and saying, “I-I’m so sorry about that, I’ve been to be a little distracted lately”

Your guarded posture softens slightly and you give him a small smile while responding, “Queen Jushtin! It’s fine, I was distracted too,”

“You can skip the formalities,” He said with the shake of his head. You shoot him a confused look and he continues, “I’ve been hearing the title Queen all week, it’s would be nice to hear something else. What’s your name?”

“Y/N,” You say with a smile. Realizing the linings are still spread around on the floor you starts gathering them and folding them into your basket. He rushes to help you and toy give him a grateful smile. 

“So, I’m guessing you don’t live in the castle?” Jushtin said with a goofy smile. You smile back and shake your head. 

“I have to go to a meeting, but maybe I’ll be able to see you again?” Jushtin said hopefully. You’ve never been this close to royalty and he looks so well-kept. Clean, nicely dressed, and very gorgeous. 

‘Of course, see you later Jushtin,” You say with a smirk. His eyes brighten and you make your way in the opposite direction he was heading. Maybe you would see him again and maybe they could become something a little more.


End file.
